Please, forgive me
by dodie083
Summary: OS. Pourquoi ?...La vie est un éternel   pourquoi  . Pourquoi suis-je entrain d'embrasser cette fille ? Pourquoi est ce qu'on s'est installé dans mon dortoir ? Pourquoi je la sens se mettre à califourchon sur moi…alors que je regarde mon meilleur ami ?


**Titre :** Please, forgive me

**Disclamer : **Tout les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, Mis à part Amber et Sarah Cooper, qui n'ont pas vraiment d'interet dans cette fic...

**Genre : **Slash SM/ASP

**Rating :** M

**Résumé : **Petit OS, entre Albus Severus Potter et Scorpius Malfoy. Pourquoi ?...La vie est un éternel « pourquoi ». Pourquoi suis-je entrain d'embrasser cette fille ? Pourquoi est ce qu'on s'est installé dans mon dortoir ? Pourquoi je la sens se mettre à califourchon sur moi…alors que je regarde mon meilleur ami ?

**Blabla : **C'est en écoutant la chanson "Please, forgive me" de Bryan Adams, que l'idée m'est venue. Ca faisait un petit moment que je voulais écrire sur ces personnages et comme je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir une longue et belle histoire, j'ai opté pour un OS. En espérant que ça plaira...

**Please, forgive me**

Pourquoi ?...La vie est un éternel « pourquoi ».

Pourquoi suis-je entrain d'embrasser cette fille ? Non, pourquoi est ce que je laisse cette fille m'embrasser ?

Pourquoi est ce qu'on s'est installé dans mon dortoir ? Non, pourquoi est ce que je nous ai conduit dans mon dortoir ?

Pourquoi on se retrouve sur mon lit, elle, penchée sur moi, sa main remontant sur ma cuisse ?

Pourquoi sa langue furète encore dans ma bouche, caressant mon palais ?

Pourquoi elle commence à se frotter contre moi et que je ne réagis pas ?

Pourquoi je la sens se mettre à califourchon sur moi…alors que je regarde mon meilleur ami ?

Des pourquoi(s) j'en ai beaucoup…trop. Et des réponses pas…assez. Ou peut-être trop. Par exemple, si vous me demandez de quand date mon obsession pour lui, je pourrais vous répondre que c'est depuis cette nuit de mars, l'année dernière. Pendant ces vacances où on avait testé le camping. Moi, je voulais le faire façon Moldue, comme dans les livres, avec une tente normale, juste des duvets et de quoi manger. Il avait été plutôt réticent, mais on l'avait fait finalement. Et on s'était…gelé. J'avais oublié qu'il faisait, genre…froid, la nuit, sans le confort magique. Il m'a maudit ce jour là.

_Les dents du blond claquaient alors qu'il se mettait un peu plus en boule._

_- Je te déteste…Tout ça, c'est ta faute !_

_- Arrête, t'as accepté de venir_

_- Tu m'y as obligé ! – fixant durement son ami_

_- N'importe quoi… - répondit-il, lui tournant le dos – Maintenant dors_

_- J'aimerais beaucoup ! Mais je ne peux pas, je suis gelé…_

_Le brun lui avait juste lancé un regard par-dessus son épaule._

_- Je ne suis pas immunisé contre le froid, tu sais…_

_- Ouai, c'est ça…Je suis sur que t'as gardé ta baguette et que tu fais chauffer ton duvet_

_- Tu raconte n'importe quoi Scorp'… - soupira le brun en reposant sa tête sur son bras qui lui servait d'oreiller._

_Le silence avait régné pendant quelques minutes, puis le brun avait entendu son ami remuer, il s'était fait un peu bousculer, et avait senti un corps se presser contre le sien._

_- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?_

_- Je me réchauffe – Le blond avait collé son torse contre le dos de son ami – C'est toi qui a eu cette idée…Assume…_

_Alors il s'était tut et avait laissé le jeune homme s'installer. Il fallait avouer que c'était bien mieux. Son corps ne tremblait plus et ses extrémités perdaient leur couleur bleutée. Parce qu'il n'avait rien dit, mais il mourrait de froid. Mais s'il le disait, il se ferait incendier. Après tout, c'était son idée._

_Ils se sont endormis comme ça. Et c'est au petit matin que quelque chose a changé. Lorsque le brun a ouvert les yeux et qu'il a vu le bras de son ami lui encercler la taille, ça lui fit tout drôle. Pas pour le geste en lui-même. Son ami avait dut le faire dans son sommeil ou en cherchant à avoir moins froid, mais parce qu'il se sent bien. Oui, dans ces bras, il se sent à sa place. Alors, il s'est légèrement reculé, se logeant un peu plus dans cette étreinte inattendue._

Effectivement, tout aurait put débuter là, quand j'avais senti pour la première fois son corps fin et ferme contre le mien. Mais il me semble que c'est un peu avant que se situe le changement. Peut-être que c'était lors de notre 5ème année. Cet après-midi du 22 Novembre, où la plus impressionnante tempête que j'avais connut a éclaté.

_Le blond entrait en trombe dans les vestiaires, suivi de près par le brun. Il retira son bonnet imbibé d'eau et se tourna vers son ami, l'air mécontent._

_- Regarde moi ça ! Je suis trempé et couvert de boue !_

_Le brun le jaugea et eut envie de rire. Il était dans un sale état. Le blond semblait scandalisé._

_- Ne t'avise pas de te moquer ! – Scanda-il, en pointant son index sur lui_

_- Je n'oserais pas…_

_Les coins de sa bouche tressautaient. « Ne pas rire…Ne pas rire » Se répétait il. Mais voir l'expression du blond changeait et se transformer à quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la peine, le calma un peu. Il s'approcha de son ami et dit doucement :_

_- C'est juste de l'eau…Un coup de baguette et tu seras de nouveau impeccable_

_- J'ai laissé ma baguette dans le dortoir… - soupira t'il_

_- Moi aussi…_

_Le blond semblait perdu, et ça perturba le brun, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi._

_- Je savais que je n'aurais pas du venir…_

_Bizarrement, cette remarque fit mal au brun. Ce n'était rien, pas grand-chose, juste quelques mots, qui n'étaient peut-être même pas pensé, mais qui le blessaient de toute façon_

_- Pourquoi t'es venu alors… - la voix neutre_

_- Euh…Je ne…Parce que je voulais…Ca semblait te faire tellement plaisir…_

_Le blond releva des yeux timides vers son ami, Ce regard choqua presque le brun…Ce qu'il était beau…Ce regard. Et il sourit doucement._

_- Bien sur que ça me fait plaisir…Je sais que t'es pas un grand fan de Quidditch, alors je suis content que tu sois venu me voir m'entrainer…_

_Et le blond se détendit. Il sembla presque oublier son aspect et ses vêtements mouillés._

_- Je vais prendre une douche…Tu peux toi aussi…Ca enlèvera le plus gros… - dit le brun en enlevant du bout des doigts une trace sur la joue du blond_

_- Ici ? Dans les vestiaires ?_

_Le blond semblait incrédule et regardait autour de lui._

_- Elles sont aussi propres que celles du château, tu sais…_

_Le blond semblait septique, alors le brun en sourit. Il ne chercha pas à convaincre son ami, et commença à se déshabiller. Il ne vit pas le blond détourner le regard, les joues légèrement rouges._

_Le brun marcha jusqu'aux douches, et se glissa sous le jet. Laissant couler l'eau sur sa peau, il ferma les yeux. Il sentait ses muscles se détendre sous la pression brulante. Il y resta un moment, puis il se tourna et cherchant le savon, il _le _vit. Le blond l'avait rejoint. Et il était…Nu. Sous l'un des jets proche du sien. Le brun en eut le souffle coupé. Il connaissait son ami. Il connaissait la couleur de sa peau, sa texture, sa chevelure. Mais là…là…Il avait l'impression de le découvrir. Et il le trouva magnifique. Les mèches blondes collées à son visage, les muscles fins de son dos et de ses bras. Ses longues jambes. Le blond avait les yeux fermés et ne le regardait pas. Et heureusement. Parce que sinon, il aurait vu l'admiration dans le regard du brun, et aussi dans une partie de son anatomie située bien plus au sud. Il se retourna vivement et inspira profondément. Il bandait. Il avait observé son ami, et maintenant, il bandait. « Ce n'est pas possible » pensa t'il. Il tourna rapidement le robinet d'eau froide à son maximum et pria pour que ça passe. Et ça passa, lentement, très lentement. Et il tremblait de froid, mais les images toujours vives du blond tournaient dans sa tête._

_Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui, et vit que le blond n'était plus là. Il soupira de soulagement et coupa l'eau. Il resta encore un moment sous les douches, puis le rejoignit. Il n'osa croiser son regard de toute la journée._

Oui, ça aurait put être la réponse à la question. Ca aurait put commencer ce jour là, où j'avais vu pour la première fois son corps nu, exposé, magnifique. Merlin, j'en ai rêvé cette nuit là. Et j'y ai pensé, longtemps, très longtemps. Puis j'ai oublié. Je me suis forcé à oublier. Parce que son amitié à toujours été la chose la plus important à mes yeux, dans ma vie. Sans lui, je n'étais pas grand-chose. Sans lui, je ne suis pas grand-chose.

En fait, ce moment là a été plutôt révélateur quand à mes sentiments, mais je pense que je peux remonter plus loin encore. A ce jour où en 4ème année, où j'ai trouvé sur son oreiller une lettre. Oui, le jour de la St Valentin cette année là, quelqu'un lui avait écrit. Je l'ai lut. Avant lui. Et ça ne m'a pas plut. Je l'ai brulé. Il ne l'a jamais sut. Et j'imagine que cette Sarah Cooper de Serdaigle a pensé qu'il ne partageait pas ses sentiments. Et c'était le cas. Il ne les partageait pas. Il ne devait pas les partager. Parce que c'était lui et moi. Moi et lui. Personne d'autre. Je n'aurais pas supporté. C'est plutôt mesquin, j'avoue. Surtout que je ne me suis pas gêné, moi, par la suite. Mais c'était différent. C'était pour compenser. Pour ne pas me focaliser sur lui. S'il avait sut ce que je ressentais, il n'aurait plus voulut être mon ami, j'en suis sur. Et ça m'aurait achevé. Alors j'ai eut des « petites amies ». Toutes blondes. Etrange.

Peut-être qu'en fait, ça remonte bien plus loin. Peut-être que ça date de notre tout premier jour à Poudlard. Au jour de notre rencontre. Au moment où je n'ai pas plus eut peur du choix qu'allait faire le Choixpeau magique.

_- Scorpius Malfoy_

_La voix du sous directeur s'était élevée une nouvelle fois, et un petit blond, droit et fier, fendit la foule pour s'installer sur le tabouret. Après quelques secondes, une voix forte et grave prononça : SERPENTARD_

_Des applaudissements se firent entendre, mais un petit brun, attendant son tour, n'y fit pas attention. Il regardait l'autre garçon se diriger vers sa table, où les autres l'invitaient à s'assoir. Et le nœud qu'il avait à l'estomac, disparut comme ça. D'un seul coup. _

_- Albus Potter_

_Ramené à la réalité par son nom énoncé, il prit la place du blond sur le tabouret. Le Choixpeau fut posé sur sa tête et il attendit. L'étrange objet marmonnait tout seul au dessus de lui. Mais, lui, fixait le blond des yeux. Et les saphirs rencontrèrent les émeraudes. L'annonce ne le choqua pas : SERPENTARD_

Il est évident, maintenant, que depuis notre rencontre, je ne vois que lui, je ne pense qu'à lui. Il est évident que ce jour là, tout a changé. J'étais trop jeune pour le comprendre, mais maintenant je le sais. Et si je devais être tout à fait honnête, je dirais que le point de départ de tout ça - de cette amitié, cette obsession, ou cet amour, peu importe le nom qu'on lui donne – est bel et bien le jour de notre rentrée à l'école, mais pas au moment de la répartition des maisons, non, tout se joue sur le quai de la gare. Lorsqu'oncle Ron a reconnu le « petit Scorpius ». Il s'adressait à mon père, mais moi j'ai regardé, et je l'ai vu. Et lorsqu'il a dit à Rose « Ne sois pas trop amie avec lui », je savais que je _devais_ être ami avec lui. C'était une évidence. Ca a toujours été une évidence…

Mais je me fais toujours chevaucher par cette blonde qui est ma petite amie depuis deux mois. Et j'ai toujours les yeux rivés sur Scorpius qui est assit sur son lit, le dos appuyé contre le mur et qui lit un énorme bouquin. Il a la tête légèrement penchée en avant et quelques mèches tombes devant ses yeux. Je donnerais cher pour pouvoir les lui remettre derrière l'oreille, comme j'ai l'habitude de le faire.

- Est-ce que ça va ? – murmure Amber contre ma bouche

Elle a dut remarquer mon absence momentanée. _Comme si c'était la première fois..._

- Oui…Non…Donne moi juste une minute

Je ferme les yeux et inspire profondément. Elle reste assise sur moi, et j'essaie de faire taire les voix dans ma tête. Non, je ne dois pas penser à ça. Mais je n'y arrive plus. J'y pense encore. J'y pense tout le temps. A force de l'observer, je le connais par cœur. Son corps, ses formes, même son odeur. Et je pense à lui. Je rêve de lui. Ce n'est pas bien, je le sais, mais j'y peux rien. J'ai envie de lui, encore, tout le temps. Quand je couche avec Amber, ou avec une autre avant elle, c'est à lui que je pense. Quand elle m'embrasse, j'imagine ses lèvres à lui. Et là, maintenant, tout de suite, je ne peux plus. Il est à côté de moi. Et je sais que si on lui demande de partir il le fera. Qu'on peut changer de pièce. Mais le problème c'est que je veux qu'il soit là. Je veux que ce soit lui. Pas elle. Je le veux lui. Maintenant. Et l'idée qui fleurit dans ma tête me fait rougir, mais à cet instant précis je pense que c'est de loin la meilleure que j'ai eut depuis longtemps. Je reporte alors mon attention sur ma petite amie.

- Dis…est ce que ça te dirais…euh…est ce qu'un plan à trois ça te tenterais ?

Je chuchote, j'ai presque honte. Je ne sais pas si ça tient la route. Je ne sais pas si elle ne va pas s'enfuir en courant dans la seconde. Mais il faut que j'essaie. Je ne crois pas qu'il puisse y avoir un meilleur moyen. Elle fronce légèrement les sourcils, et se mordille la lèvre.

- Euh…Tu sais, les filles ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc…

Je soupire intérieurement, elle n'a pas dit non.

- Non, je voulais dire… - Je tourne la tête en direction de mon ami - …Avec Scorpius

Elle tourne aussi la tête et un léger gémissement franchi ses lèvres. Je ne suis plus sur que ce soit une bonne idée finalement.

- Tu crois qu'il serait d'accord ? – demande-elle

- Je n'en sais rien… - _mais si ça, ne marche pas, rien ne marchera_, fins je dans ma tête

Je la fais se lever et je me dirige vers Scorpius. Je sais qu'il sait que je suis là, tout près. J'ai vu sa mâchoire se crisper et je crains le pire. Je pourrais faire demi-tour et oublier. Mais l'envie de réussir et de pouvoir l'approcher de cette manière me fait mal tellement elle est forte. Lentement je m'assoie sur son lit. Je me rapproche et jette un coup d'œil à son livre.

- Qu'est ce que tu lis ?

Ma voix est faible et rauque. Juste en l'entendant, n'importe qui aurait deviné mon excitation. Peut-être pas lui.

- Art subtil de la potion, pour étudiants confirmés

Et il l'était. Le meilleur, que je n'ai jamais connu. Meilleur que Rose. Soudain, j'ai peur. Qu'est ce que fais, qu'est ce que je dis maintenant ? Et si c'était une mauvaise idée finalement ? Ma voix tremble quand je dis, tout doucement, au creux de son oreille :

- Dis, Amber voudrait essayer quelque chose…

Je mens. Et je mens mal. Et je tremble. Je ne me rends pas compte que lui aussi. Si j'avais regardé ses mains je l'aurais remarqué. Mais j'étais concentré sur ses yeux qui se sont braqués sur moi. Ce bleu. Je les ai toujours trouvés beaux, mais là…

Il jette un rapide coup d'œil à ma petite amie et reviens sur moi. Il ne dit rien. Il ne répond pas. Lentement je tends le bras derrière moi et je sens la main d'Amber prendre la mienne. Je la tire vers moi, en même temps que je m'écarte un peu. Je prends mon temps. Ne rien brusquer. Ne pas _le_ brusquer. Mon regard reste ancré dans le sien, et je ne vois rien, je ne vois pas sa respiration s'accélérer, son souffle devenir court. Je place ma petite amie entre nous. Et déjà je regrette. Je ne suis pas aussi près de lui que je le voudrais. De qui je me moque. Lui et moi c'est tout ce que j'aurais voulut. Mais je ne l'aurais jamais, alors je prendrais autant que je pourrais. Autant qu'il acceptera de me donner.

Amber se tourne instinctivement vers moi. Je m'installe un peu plus confortablement et elle pose sa bouche sur la mienne. Elle m'embrasse, et je réponds, mais je ne peux fermer les yeux, je continue à le regarder. Il est beau. Doucement je tends ma main vers la sienne et je l'attrape. Son livre tombe dans un bruit mat, mais personne n'esquisse un geste pour le ramasser. Sa main est chaude et légèrement moite, ça aussi j'aurais dut y faire attention. Je pose sa main sur la hanche d'Amber. Elle, gémit contre ma bouche, elle aime. Lui, frissonne et ferme brièvement les yeux. Puis les rouvre et j'ai l'impression qu'il s'accroche à moi en faisant ça. _Juste une impression_.

J'ai peur de le pousser trop loin, mais je ne peux plus faire machine arrière. Je ne _veux_ plus faire machine arrière. Je le veux. Tanpis si c'est comme ça. Je guide sa main sous le pull d'Amber, et je devine que ses doigts entre en contact avec sa peau. Je le vois se crisper. J'ai peur qu'il parte. Peur qu'il m'en veuille. _Pardon, j'ai tellement envie de toi_. Je sonde son regard. Il n'a pas peur. Il est triste. Pourquoi ? _Pardon_. Il me fait confiance, et j'ai l'impression de lui faire faire n'importe quoi. _Pardon_. Voir son corps allongé sur ce lit me rends dingue. Je le veux. Je veux le sentir. Je veux le toucher. Du bout de mes doigts je caresse le dos de sa main. Il se détend un peu. _Pardon_. Je lâche les lèvres d'Amber et je ne me rends compte que maintenant qu'elle a déboutonné ma chemise. J'accède au cou de ma petite amie, rapprochant mon visage de celui de Scorpius. Il est beau. Et il est si proche que je pourrais l'embrasser. _Pardon_. Je vois ses lèvres s'entre ouvrir. Merlin, que j'ai envie de lui. Je n'ai jamais été aussi excité de ma vie. Même dans le vestiaire ce fameux jour où je l'ai vu nu. Je fais glisser sa main sur le sein d'Amber.

Et là, je me fige. Je le vois se tendre et se fermer. Je sais que je suis allé trop loin. _Pardon_. Ses yeux se ferment. Sa main tremble. Je crois voir un début de larme. _Non, pardon, ne pleure pas, pardon_. Je n'ai pas le temps de vérifier qu'il se lève et sort brusquement de notre dortoir. Amber se tourne vers la porte, toujours accrochée à moi :

- Qu'est ce qu'il lui prend ?

Je n'en sais rien. _Pardon_. Je me lève à mon tour. Je ne peux pas le laisser partir. Pas maintenant. Pas comme ça. _Pardon_.

- Albus, mais qu'est ce qu…

Je n'entends pas la suite. Je suis déjà dans le couloir. Ma chemise ouverte et ma ceinture défaite. Il est loin devant moi. Il va descendre dans la salle commune.

- Scorp'…Attend, je t'en pris

Et merci Merlin, il s'arrête. Je le rejoins en courant. Il me tourne le dos et je vois ses épaules tressauter. Seigneur, qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?

- Je suis désolé…Pardonne moi…Je pensais que…Je me suis trompé…Je me rends compte que ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais…Pardon…

Il se retourne enfin, et je regrette presque qu'il l'ait fait. Il a pleuré. Mon cœur se brise. _Pardon_. Je ne voulais pas ça.

- Non, je ne voulais pas ça…

C'est juste un souffle. J'aurais pus ne pas l'entendre tellement c'était faible.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Dis-moi…Tout ce que tu veux, mais pardonne-moi…

_Pitié, pardonne-moi_. Tout ce qu'il veut, je le lui donne, volontiers. Peu importe ce que c'est…

- Ce que je veux ? – dit-il

- Oui, dis moi…est ce que… - _Merlin, épargnez moi je vous en pris_ – …est ce que tu veux que je…te laisse seul avec Amber ?

_Dis non, je t'en supplie_. Je sais bien que ma présence le dérangeait dans la chambre. Peut être que s'il était seul avec elle…Non, mais qu'est ce que je dis ? Je vais vomir. Je le vois pencher la tête su le côté. Oh seigneur, il réfléchit. Il envisage la possibilité de…Je vais gerber.

- Alors t'as vraiment rien compris ?

- Co-compris quoi…Je…

Je secoue la tête. Non, je ne pige rien. Je suis perdu. Il me perd. Et il fait un pas, puis deux vers moi. Il va me mettre son poing dan la figure. Je le sais. Je le sens. Mais il attrape mon visage entre ses mains et plaque violemment ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je m'accroche à ses épaules pour ne pas tomber. Il mordille ma lèvre et je suis trop choqué pour réagir. Alors il me relâche. Il me regarde tristement et soupire :

- C'est toi que je veux Al'

Est-ce qu'en sortant de la chambre je suis tombé, et que je me suis cogné la tête ? Est-ce que je délire ? Je n'ai pas le temps de m'interroger que je le vois s'éloigner. _Non, non, non !_ J'attrape son poignet et entre dans la première pièce qui se présente à moi. Est-ce que c'est le dortoir est 2ème années ou la salle de bain ? Je n'en sais rien. Je m'en fiche. Je l'entraine avec moi et il se laisse faire. De toute évidence c'est un dortoir, il n'y a que des lits.

Je me tourne vers lui, je tiens toujours son poignet. Et là, il n'y a plus que lui et moi. Moi et lui. Tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu. J'espère qu'il disait vrai, et qu'il me veut aussi.

J'ai rêvé de ce moment des dizaines, des centaines de fois, mais là je n'ose bouger. J'ai peur que tout s'effondre, que tout m'échappe, encore une fois. Je suis sensé être le plus courageux des deux, mais là je suis tétanisé. Alors c'est lui qui remonte sa main le long de mon bras, et qui caresse ma joue. Mes yeux se ferment légèrement sous la douceur du geste. J'appuie ma tête contre ses doigts pour les sentir un peu plus. Il halète et fais un pas pour coller son corps au mien. Je soupire et passe mes bras autour de sa taille, faisant glisser mes mains le long de son dos.

Puis, finalement, avec une lenteur étudiée pour me rendre dingue il presse ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je crois que je gémis, mais je ne suis plus sur de rien. C'est tellement bon, tellement doux. J'en veux encore, j'en veux plus. Je lui rends son baiser. Simple. Chaste. Mais je veux plus. Ma langue caresse sa lèvre inférieure et il entre ouvre la bouche. Il laisse enfin sa langue venir danser avec la mienne. C'est lent, c'est beau, c'est bon. J'ai connu de nombreux baisers. Des brefs, des longs, des durs, des doux. Mais c'est – et de loin – le plus sensuel auquel j'ai participé. Un de ceux qu'on ne peut pas donner sans sentiments. Ses mains font glisser ma chemise et je sens ses doigts sur mon torse. J'aime déjà son toucher. Et j'ai l'impression qu'il essaie de m'apprendre par cœur, de me mémoriser. Je le laisse faire, jusqu'à ce que moi aussi, je veuille poser mes mains sur lui. Mes doigts tremblent sur les boutons et je suis obliger de quitter sa bouche pour me concentrer.

Je pose mon front contre le sien, alors qu'il continue à picorer mes lèvres. _Merlin, qu'il arrête ! Je n'y arriverais pas._ J'aurais aimé tirer un grand coup sur sa chemise et en faire sauter les boutons, mais je sais que ça l'aurais chagriné. Résultat, je lâche un soupir frustré, et il finit par m'aider. A deux c'est mieux. Lui, semble calme, la tension est retombée. Combien de fois a-t-il déjà fait ça ? Non, je ne veux pas savoir. Je vois enfin sa peau nue, je retrouve les traits fins de son ventre. Il est magnifique. Je croise son regard, et je pense qu'il peut lire mes sentiments dans mes yeux. Il me sourit légèrement en glissant ses doigts sur mon front, puis dans mes cheveux pour m'attirer à lui. _Je t'aime_. Le reste de nos vêtements se retrouve rapidement à terre. Et c'est complètement nu qu'on se contemple. Il n'a pas mentit. Il me veut. Et son désir est beau à voir. Je n'ai jamais fantasmé sur un corps d'homme. C'est vrai que mes copines n'ont jamais eut de formes plantureuses, mais la masculinité ne m'a jamais attiré. Pourtant lui…Je sais, je me répète, mais il est magnifique. _Je t'aime_.

On se retrouve sur un lit. Moi à moitié sur lui, une jambe passé entre les siennes. Sa virilité contre la mienne. On a gémit quand elles se sont touchées. Une de ses mains a trouvé refuge sur mes reins, l'autre titille l'un de mes tétons et je pousse un petit cri. Il sourit. _Je t'aime_. Je veux le sentir, alors mon bassin entre en contact avec le sien et on soupire dans la bouche de l'autre. Je continue, encore et encore, la pression monte, c'est bon. Je me redresse un peu et je nous regarde. Imbriqué l'un dans l'autre. Je nous trouve beau. Finalement je le regarde lui. Sa main remonte sur ma joue et m'attire dans un baiser langoureux. _Je t'aime_.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il ressent mais mon envie me fait de plus en plus mal. J'ai envie de lui. Mes lèvres trouvent son cou, son torse, son ventre. Je me tourne un peu, me mettant presque perpendiculaire à son corps. Mes doigts touchent pour la première fois son sexe et j'en tremble. Je l'entends haleter au loin. Je sens ses doigts passer et repasser dans mes cheveux. Il ne me guide pas et ce n'est pas une incitation à plus. Je soupçonne qu'il aime juste bien ça. _Je t'aime_. Je pose mes lèvres sur la base, c'est doux, c'est chaud. Je passe une langue timide sur la longueur.

- Al'…

Il gémit mon prénom en se cambrant. Et je recommence, uniquement pour l'entendre encore. Et il continue, alors je continue aussi. Le bout de ma langue caresse la fente de son gland et ses doigts se crispent dans mes cheveux, mais je n'ai pas mal. _Je t'aime_. Enfin, je le prends entièrement dans ma bouche et je l'entends crier. Je suce et je lèche, encore et encore. Je me rends compte que j'aime ça, beaucoup. Il prononce encore mon nom. J'aspire et j'aspire, puis je le sens se déverser dans ma bouche, son dos retombant sur le matelas. C'est étrange comme sensation, et ça passe difficilement dans ma gorge.

Ses bras m'agrippent sous les aisselles et il me fait remonter. Je retombe, toujours à moitié sur lui. Je le laisse entremêler ses jambes aux miennes. Et après un « pardon » timide de sa part, auquel je réponds avec un sourire, il m'entraine dans un baiser fougueux. Je n'ai pas le temps d'en profiter qu'il s'attaque à mon cou. Merlin, qu'est ce qu'il fait ? Je sens ses lèvres, sa langue et ses dents s'activer. Il suce et mordille, encore et toujours au même endroit. Il se penche sur moi pour insister d'avantage. Je l'encercle de mes bras et le serre plus fort. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait. Je ne peux pas réfléchir en ce moment. _Mais continue, mon amour, continue_. Maintenant tous les deux sur notre flan, l'un pressé contre l'autre, entortillé l'un à l'autre, on ondule légèrement. Mon envie est là, toujours présente, lancinante. Mon envie de lui. Mes hanches bougent, et mon sexe frotte contre son ventre. Je gémis tellement c'est bon. Il est toujours accroché à moi. Désespérément. Comme une sangsue. _Est-ce que tu bois mon sang, mon amour ?_

Finalement il me relâche et je soupire. Je rencontre ses yeux bleus luisants. Sa bouche est rouge d'avoir travaillé. Doucement je la bécote. Tendrement je le fais se coucher sur le dos. Et je m'étends sur lui. Mon sexe toujours contre son ventre. Je pose mes bras au dessus sa tête, l'entourant, et mes doigts jouent à leur tour avec ses cheveux. _Je t'aime_. Ses mains caressent mes cotes, sa bouche cajole doucement la mienne, son bassin va à la rencontre du mien.

- Tu veux bien me faire l'amour ?

Il murmure ça contre mes lèvres et je manque de jouir dans la seconde. Je ronronne légèrement. Merlin, je ne savais pas que je pouvais faire ça ! Ancrant mes yeux dans les siens, je fais glisser une main sur sa joue.

- Tout ce que tu veux…

Il attrape délicatement mon poignet et porte mes doigts à sa bouche. Je le vois les lécher et les sucer et je respire de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort. Lorsqu'il les relâche, il me souffle :

- Toi…Juste toi…

J'embrasse cette bouche qui dit trop de jolies choses. Mes doigts cherchent et trouvent son intimité et le plus doucement possible je les presse contre. Il se crispe un peu, mais je peux entrer facilement. C'est encore plus étrange que son sperme dans ma bouche. C'est chaud et tellement étroit. Il gémit doucement à mes allées et venues, et je fais glisser un deuxième doigt. Merlin, je ne vais pas tenir longtemps. Je sens sa main s'enrouler autour de mon sexe et je le vois murmurer quelque chose, je crois que c'est du latin. Puis soudain sa main est remplacée par une substance fraiche et glissante. Du lubrifiant ? Je vais lui demander comment il connait un sort comme ça, et sans baguette en plus, mais je me retiens. _Je ne veux vraiment pas savoir_.

- Al'…Maintenant…

Il me tire de mes idées noires, et j'attrape ses lèvres en même temps que mes doigts se retirent et que mon sexe entre en action. Je me glisse en lui d'un lent mouvement de hanches. Il me mord la lèvre fasse à l'intrusion, et j'aime la douleur qu'il me fait. J'ai l'impression de la partager avec lui. Je m'arrête et je l'attends. J'attends que son cœur se calme. Finalement il bouge sous moi et je m'enfonce en lui. Plus loin, un peu plus fort. Sa tête s'enfonce en arrière dans les coussins et je niche ma tête dans son cou. Ses jambes entourent mes hanches, ses bras mon dos. Une de mes mains se crispe sur sa cuisse, l'autre dans ses cheveux. _Je t'aime_. Ses gémissements me font du bien, je les trouve magnifique et mon bas ventre me fait terriblement mal.

- Je ne vais…pas tenir longtemps

Je souffle ça difficilement dans son oreille. Et il me serre encore plus fort dans ses bras. Et je mors son cou. _Je t'aime_. Mes doigts ont ravagé ses cheveux, et je sens dans mon dos des griffures. Et comme promis je ne dure pas longtemps. J'explose en lui. Longtemps. Poussant un râle que je ne me connais pas. Je m'effondre sur lui et en embrassant sa clavicule, je vois son membre encore dressé. Alors instinctivement je le prends en main, et je le fais jouir sur nos ventres. Et je cherche à nouveau ses lèvres. Et on s'embrasse, lentement, tendrement, amoureusement. Je voudrais continuer encore longtemps, mais je me sens tellement fatigué. Alors je glisse un peu sur lui et je pose ma tête sur son torse. J'entends son cœur qui s'est calmé et qui bat sous mon oreille. Ses doigts se logent dans mes cheveux, et je crois que je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien qu'en ce moment. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passera tout à l'heure quand je me réveillerais, ou même demain, mais tout ce que je sais c'est que :

- Je t'aime

**The End...**

Il y aura surement une deuxième partie, avec l'autre point de vue

Byebye

dodie083


End file.
